


The Dragon's Daughter

by CalypsoFiremoon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalypsoFiremoon/pseuds/CalypsoFiremoon
Summary: I am Belinda, daughter of Slyera. My father is Smaug, the greatest dragon whom ever lived. I am about to embark on the journey of a lifetime with Gandalf the Grey, an old friend of mine. I just hope that my heritage, and my special self, can be kept secret for the whole time. If not, then I know that I'll be killed.





	1. Chapter 1

When Gandalf the Grey came to me in Rivendell I was excited. I haven’t seen Mithrandir for a while and was glad of his company. Then he asked me if I would join a group of dwarves to regain Erebor, I was surprised. Smaug, the dragon that took Erebor, was my father. How could I betray him? But I mulled over Gandalf’s request and agreed. He informed me to meet him, 12 dwarves, and a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins at Bag-End in the Shire. 

I watched Mithrandir leave. Then, I flew, yes flew. I have large red wings just like my Daddy. I flew to my room that Elrond had graciously given me. I packed a small bag, along with my whip (my weapon of choice) and a few provisions. I bade farewell to Elrond and kissed Lindir goodbye. I arrived in Bree two days later. I was supposed to meet Mithrandir and his gallant company later that evening. I bought some provisions in the marketplace earning some questionable looks from the townspeople. This was expected. Being part dragon, I was very dangerous. But not many people knew who I was.

I waited until I was outside of Bree to begin flying again. I didn’t start walking until I arrived near the Brandywine River. Dusk had already fallen and most of the hobbits were tucked inside their holes. It took me longer than I expected to find Bilbo’s door. If I didn’t see the rune, I wouldn’t have found it at all. If I didn’t have knowledge from my mother about this quest, I would’ve been forever lost. I cleared my throat, checked myself to see if there was any sign of dragoness on me, and then knocked several times.   
“Gandalf, who else have you invited into my bloody house,” an annoyed voice shrieked. 

My ears turned beat red. I hunched my shoulders, but composed myself in time when the door opened. A flustered, adorable hobbit stood in the doorway. He looked angry and confused in unison. He looked at me for a couple of seconds, and then his expression melted.   
“Belinda, daughter of Slyera at your service,” I greeted inclining my head  
.  
“What are you doing here?” Bilbo gasped. “Did your mother send you?” He asked sharply.

I frowned. “This has nothing to do with my mother Bilbo Baggins. This is a matter of personal interest. Mithrandir invited me. Apparently you need help.”  
“We don’t need any help thank you.” Bilbo replied briskly. “Good evening.”

“Bilbo Baggins,” Gandalf scolded. “You will not shut that door!”

“But Gandalf this is-, “Bilbo started.

“I know who she is. I invited her for Valar’s sake.” Gandalf interrupted. “Belinda, please excuse his behavior, he’s had quite an evening.”

“Too many bloody people in my house uninvited,” Bilbo grumbled, walking back into his hole. 

“Who else have you chosen to accompany us?” A baritone, heavy voice called inside. 

“Come on Belinda, don’t want to catch cold.” Gandalf advised. 

I stepped inside the hobbit’s home. It was beautiful, warm and cozy all at once. I instantly fell in love with it. I suddenly saw a flash of gold in my vision. If I just simply take the hobbit and his cozy home, we would be so happy. Gandalf cleared his throat and I snapped back into reality. 

“Who are you?” A black-haired dwarf with streaks of grey hair asked walking into the hall.

I recognized the dwarf immediately. I gave a short bow. The dwarf raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“I am Belinda, daughter of Slyera.” I repeated. “Mother has spoken highly of you Thorin Oakenshield.”

“Slyera, a goddess who enjoys the intimate company of men,” Thorin replied bitterly. “You’re illegitimate.”

My eyes narrowed. Several of the dwarves gasped at Thorin’s bluntness. I opened my mouth but Gandalf cut in first. 

“Thorin,” Gandalf warned. “Belinda is well aware of her family situation. You will do well to hold your tongue.”

“Its fine Gandalf,” I replied shortly. “I should be used to it by now.”

“No one should be used to what you have been through.” Gandalf said warmly. “Come, let’s introduce ourselves and talk of more pleasant things.”

I stared at Thorin. I hated it when people mentioned my family. I loved my mother and father equally. Just because they weren’t married didn’t mean anything to me. I immediately hated Thorin. How dare he insult me before even knowing me? He was a king without a kingdom. He had no room to talk about my faults.  
I growled softly, glaring at the pompous dwarf king. Thorin returned my glare and held his head high. I wanted to smack the look off his face. I don’t know what my mother sees in him. I sat down on the left side of Gandalf. Bilbo graciously gave me a cup of tea. He then asked if I were hungry.

“No, Master Bilbo, I’m not hungry now,” I replied.

“Belinda,” Gandalf said warningly.

“I ate earlier today for your information.” I spat back, sipping the tea. 

“When earlier today,” Gandalf emphasized.

I harrumphed. “You’re not my mother Gandalf. Leave my problems to myself.”

“Gandalf,” a white haired dwarf interrupted. “We must return to the matter at hand.”

Gandalf sighed casting a weary glance at me. I took off my bag from my shoulders and placed it underneath the table. I ignored most of the dwarves’ talk about Erebor. I knew what was going to happen. There were some things that I was going to make sure weren’t going to occur. I took out a pen from my pack and twirled in in my fingers. Talk bored me. 

“Belinda,” Gandalf interrupted my thoughts. I caught the pen in my hand and turned to look at the wizard.

“Yes Gandalf?” I asked.

“Contract,” Gandalf replied, pointing to what Bilbo was reading.

I sighed. I stood up and walked over to the hobbit. I read over his shoulder, frowning at the small print.

“Your description of death is rather accurate.” I commented chuckling softly. 

“What did she say?” An elderly dwarf with an ear trumpet, Oin asked. 

“Belinda,” Gandalf warned.

Bilbo looked at me in shock and annoyance. I smirked at the hobbit that began breathing rapidly as he read about incineration. 

“Think furnace with wings!” A happy-hatted dwarf Bofur piped up.

“Yeah, I need air.” Bilbo replied folding the contract in half. 

I laughed. “I like that one!”

I heard Gandalf sigh. I frowned down at the floor to see Bilbo passed out cold. I knelt down to check his pulse. It was normal. I stood up with a hum and sat back down in my place at Bilbo’s table. 

“Did you sign the contract?” Thorin asked gruffly. 

“The contract is currently indisposed.” I laughed. 

Gandalf snatched up the contact from the floor and handed it to me. I signed my name at the bottom as Belinda, daughter of Slyera. I did not reveal my father’s name. For that would cause controversy between me and the dwarves. A white haired and bearded dwarf named Balin inspected the contract’s signature. He looked at me suspiciously. “You did not use your father’s name.”

I immediately looked for Gandalf. The wizard was out in another room talking to Bilbo. 

“I have no father.” I lied looking down at the table. 

Balin’s eyes widened. A few of the dwarves murmured with each other.   
“Excuse me,” I pleaded, standing up from the table. 

I left the room and walked into the hall. The subject of my father was always a delicate matter. Now I’m with dwarves whom my father has taken their home. I searched for Gandalf in other rooms and finally found him. Bilbo left and glared at me. I rubbed my eyes and sat in Bilbo’s chair on the verge of tears.

“What is it?” Gandalf asked, setting a hand on my knee.

I sniffed. “They asked about my father Gandalf. If I can’t keep them from asking about it for a few hours; how can I during the continuation of the journey?”

“They will ask questions about your heritage. It’s only natural.” Gandalf offered. 

“I’m tired of hiding who I am.” I snapped. 

“Who you are is up to you.” Gandalf replied. “Stay with Master Baggins; I shall accompany you in the morning.”

I huffed. I should’ve known Gandalf would’ve left me with complete strangers. I heard the dwarves singing a while later. I fell asleep in Bilbo’s chair like a child listening to a mother’s lullaby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the former

I awoke the next morning at sunrise. The dwarves were already awake, packed and in the middle of making breakfast. I maneuvered around the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee. I put some milk in it and sat down at the table. I reached underneath the table for my satchel but didn’t feel it. I set my cup down to look underneath the table to only see the legs of some dwarves. I looked around the room and saw the two youngest dwarves Fili and Kili snickering. I cleared my throat. I stood up and marched right up to Kili. The dwarves’ snicker melted as I grabbed the front of his tunic and lifted him of the ground.   
“Hey, hey, put me down!” Kili exclaimed grabbing at my wrist.

“Where’s my bag?” I demanded, ignoring the stares from the other dwarves.

“Hey, let him go!” Fili cried. I kept him at bay with my hand.

“Where is it?!” I shouted. 

“Outside, in the garden,” Kili confessed. 

I dropped him unceremoniously onto the ground. I ran out to the garden to find it attached to a tree branch. I jumped up and grabbed it. The contents were still inside, thank goodness. I took out a few pieces of my candied ginger that Mother bought me. I popped them in my mouth savoring the sweet and spicy flavor. The candy always calmed me down. I walked back inside Bilbo’s home. I sat down in my seat timidly sipping my coffee. The dwarves left me alone, and Thorin informed me that they were leaving.

“Is Master Baggins coming along?” I asked. 

Thorin shook his head. “Not as far as we know.”

“Thank you Master Oakenshield,” I replied, allowing myself a small smile. 

Thorin sat himself beside me. I turned my head to look at him. I thought our conversation was over.

“What is it?” I asked.

Thorin ran a hand through his hair, and then he stroked his small beard. “I want to apologize for last night. My conduct was inexcusable. I am sorry. I won’t call you that again.” 

“Thorin, you’re not the only person whose called me that. Just because my mother isn’t married doesn’t mean anything. I’m still human, and I still have feelings. I appreciate and accept your apology thank you.” I smiled.

Thorin smiled back. Well, it was more half of a smile. He picked up an apple from the table that was untouched and tossed it to me. I caught it in one hand.

“Gandalf said to make sure you eat.” Thorin explained. “No good having you come along if you faint of hunger.”

“I’ll have you know that I have never fainted in my life.” I scoffed but smiled gratefully.

“Come along everyone, let’s get moving.” Thorin ordered walking out the door. 

The company and I weren’t even out of Hobbiton when Bilbo came running down the lane with the contract flying in the breeze. He proudly presented the signed contract to Thorin who handed it to Balin. The hobbit was set on a pony which he couldn’t ride very well. Then we set off towards the Lonely Mountain. We rode, and rode and rode until the end of the day. My backside was screaming at me. I so desperately wanted to fly, but Gandalf advised against it. We stopped beside an old farmers’ house for the evening. Gandalf and Thorin exchanged some words that angered the wizard. Gandalf stormed off, leaving me and Bilbo alone with the dwarves. Thorin ordered the dwarves to start a fire, and an extremely large dwarf with reddish orange hair and beard made supper; Bombur I think. I popped a couple pieces of my ginger candy in my mouth.   
“Belinda!” Thorin shouted out of the blue.

“Yes,” I asked slightly annoyed. 

“Did you eat?” Thorin asked walking up to me. 

I smiled. “I just did. You can inform Gandalf when he appears later. I’m going to have a look around. Something makes me uneasy.”

“Be careful.” Thorin called as I ran off.

I took my whip form my bag earning a few stares from the dwarves. I strapped it to my shoulder. I remembered that I didn’t have a sword with me. It was my other favorite weapon besides the whip. 

“Thorin,” I called, sprinting up to the dwarf king.

“Yes, Belinda,” Thorin sighed turning from Balin. 

“I need a sword, rapier if you can spare one.” I requested.

“Rapiers are useless.” Thorin replied. “They won’t do that much damage compared to a broadsword.” 

“True, but rapiers are also lighter than a broadsword. They’re perfect for me.” I countered, crossing my arms. 

“Fine, Dwalin, bring Belinda an extra rapier sword.” Thorin ordered, walking off. 

A tall, burly dwarf with tattoos and hardly any head hair walked up to me and gave me a rapier. I swung it back and forth, testing its anatomy. I hooked the hilt to a strap on my belt pleased. I recalled my mother speaking to me about some trolls that we would meet along the way. If I could get rid of them, it would be less trouble for everyone else. I jogged through the forest running past Fili and Kili who were out on watch. I saw a dim light ahead and three large shadows moving sluggishly around it. I felt a rush of wind beside me and saw Bilbo run cautiously towards the ponies.

I cursed, shaking my head. ‘Now I can’t burn these blasted trolls. I’ll have to do it the hard way.’   
One of the trolls made his way towards the large cauldron. He picked up a ladle as I gripped my whip. I flicked my wrist and shoulder. The tassels of the whip latched themselves to a troll’s ankle. The troll screamed and fell. His back landed onto the fire pit catching the troll’s hide. I held my nose at the putrid smell of burnt flesh. The other trolls tried to help their companion, but the latter already was slowing in breath. I ran around the clearing to catch another troll in my whip. He met the same fate as his brethren. The last one was so enraged that he picked up Bilbo who was trying to free the ponies. Bilbo squeaked like a rat and dangled in the trolls’ grip. 

“Come on out, or I’ll rip his arms and legs off!” The troll declared growling. 

I sighed, frustrated with myself. I coiled my whip around my shoulder and stepped out into the firelight. 

“You,” The troll yelled. “You will pay for what you’ve done!”

I laughed. “Oh please, I’ve already killed two of you. What makes you think one more will make a difference?”

“Because of this thing,” The troll cried, shaking Bilbo roughly. “Lay down your arms, or he’ll roast over the fire.” 

I glared up at the troll. Bilbo looked at me desperately. I knew it wasn’t his time. I knew we would survive this. I sighed and threw my whip onto the ground. I stuck my new rapier into the dirt hoping I’ll reclaim it later. The troll picked me up by the back of my collar. He reset the large cooking pot above the fire and threw me inside. I called for help. I heard shuffling noises and battle cries from the dwarves. The troll growled and I heard Bilbo cry out. I rammed myself against the pot. It shook violently. 

“Bilbo, Thorin, help me,” I cried.

The bottom of the pot was warming my feet. It was still a little damp from the soup that the troll spilled when I made him trip into it. I dared not to use my wings. I didn’t know who would see them. 

“Dawn take you all!” Gandalf cried, cracking the stone to reveal the sun. 

I heard a sickening crack and the troll’s scream. 

“Gandalf,” I called banging against the pot. 

“Belinda,” Gandalf cried.

“Throw me my whip.” I called. 

I heard a light whistle of my whip and I caught the tassels in my hand. I climbed my way out and stood on the rim of the pot. 

“What happened here?” Thorin demanded. 

I sighed then flipped off the cauldron. I retrieved my whip and my sword from Gandalf. 

“I was only able to kill two out of the three trolls. The third one captured both me and Bilbo. The hobbit was trying to retake the ponies that your dear nephews so wonderfully lost. I was thrown in their cooking pot while the rest of you took care of the last troll whom I am thankful for. I think that sums it up.”

“How did you kill them?” A small dwarf with red-brown hair, Ori asked. 

I bumped my whip into my hand. I gripped the handle showing it to the dwarves.

“How did you do that?” Thorin demanded. “You killed two trolls with a whip?”

“Magicians never reveal their secrets Master Oakenshield. Now trolls can’t lie in broad daylight.”

“There must be a troll-cave nearby!” Fili exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes as they ran off. They really could be stupid at times. I waited while the dwarves inspected the hole. I ate a few pieces of my ginger candy thinking about what was to come next. My mother had told me all that was to happen upon our quest. She had the gift of foresight and was able to see our entire journey. Certain things were meant to happen, and then there are things which I was appointed to prevent. But we’ll get to that later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Second Chapter!

I heard the dwarves coming back towards me. Cracking of branches filled the air; as if someone were flying through them at a great pace. Suddenly, giant rabbits pulling a rugged sleigh burst through the trees.

“Thieves, fire murder,” a hermit looking man popped out of the trees riding the sleigh. 

Gandalf sighed in relief. “Radagast the Brown, what on earth are you doing here?”

“Gandalf, there’s something we need to discuss.”

“Who is this Gandalf?” Thorin asked.

“This is Radagast the Brown,” Gandalf introduced. “He is another wizard of Middle Earth. Now what was it you needed to talk about?”

“Oh, it’s on the tip of my tongue,” Radagast exclaimed. “Wait a moment.”

The wizard opened his mouth. Sticking out his tongue, a stick insect appeared quite comfortable inside the wizard’s mouth. The dwarves and Bilbo looked disgusted. I laughed in delight and held out my hands to hold the long creature. Radagast laughed with me and placed him in my palms. 

“He’s a cute little thing.” I declared setting him on a branch so he could camouflage. 

“I like her.” Radagast whispered to Gandalf. 

Everyone settled down as Gandalf and Radagast began to talk. Suddenly, a howl pierced the air and a giant wolf-like creature pounced out of the bushes. Thorin reacted quickly drawing his sword and stabbed the creature in its neck. The animal cried out and laid still. 

“Wargs,” I cried drawing my rapier. 

“That means an orc pack is not far behind.” Thorin realized sheathing his sword. 

“Who else did you tell about your quest?” Gandalf demanded.

“No one,” Thorin huffed, crossing his arms.

“Who,” Gandalf insisted.

‘’No one I swear,” Thorin replied. 

“I can drive them off!” Radagast declared, petting one of his rabbit’s ears.

“These are Gundaband orcs; they’ll out-run you.” Gandalf warned. 

“These are Rhosobel rabbits!” Radagast declared. “I’d like to see them try.” The wizard smirked.

I smirked back. Gandalf nodded in agreement. Radagast winked at me then rode his sleigh of rabbits into the open. Gandalf led the way away from the orcs and wargs. I glanced at Gandalf questioningly. I so desperately wanted to fly and burn these damned creatures. Gandalf noticed my expression and shook his head. I sighed and frowned. The dwarves were yelling at Gandalf. The wizard ran towards a rock formation and disappeared.

“He’s abandoned us!” Dwalin cried. 

Just as the wargs and orcs began closing around us, I found a hole within the rocks. 

“This is the way you idiots!” I called jumping down into the hole. 

The dwarves grumbled and reluctantly followed. I stood next to Gandalf with my arms crossed. The dwarves on the ground didn’t look at all pleased in being squashed. They picked themselves up and Thorin strode over to Gandalf.

“You brought us here on purpose!” Thorin accused. 

“The elves will help us!” Gandalf declared. 

Gandalf and I led the way into Rivendell. A tall long brown haired elf greeted us with open arms.

“Lindir,” I cried, throwing my arms around the elf’s shoulders. “Ni milya tye” (I missed you) 

Lindir laughed. He kissed my cheek to the dwarves’ surprise.

“Who is this?” Thorin demanded.

I sighed leaning my head upon Lindir’s shoulder. “I already said his name you twat.”

“Belinda, really you must learn some patience.” Lindir teased. 

“You know how I get with unchand people.” I groaned, pouting. (Stupid)

“Belinda please, we need to find Lord Elrond.” Gandalf interrupted. 

“My lord Elrond is not here.” Lindir replied. 

Suddenly, horns sounded in the distance. Hooves clomped on the stone floor, approaching quickly. The dwarves formed a circle and drew their weapons. I shook my head and looked at Lindir as if saying: I told you so. Lindir smirked. I laid a hand upon his chest as Lord Elrond gracefully hopped off his horse. I cringed wondering if Elrond would mind me being here. However, the elf smiled at me kindly. Lindir left after kissing my cheek so that Elrond could continue hosting. Elrond led the dwarves into a courtyard that had a table laden with food. All of it was vegetarian of course and the dwarves hated the stuff. I laughed in mirth watching the dwarves pick at the food. I saw Thorin, Balin, Bilbo and Gandalf follow Elrond out of the courtyard. I wasn’t too hungry for food. I looked around for Lindir. He was a good friend of mine during my past stays in Rivendell. I found Lindir in the library. It was a tall circular tower of books. There were a few tables, chairs and window seats inside to be comfortable. I eyed a window seat in the back corner hidden behind a book isle. I remembered when we fornicated on it one evening during my last stay. I took off my bag and threw it into an empty chair while walking up to Lindir.

“Nae saian luume’, “I said wrapping my arms around Lindir’s shoulders. (It has been far too long)

“Cormamin lindua ele lle,” Lindir replied smiling. (My heart sings to see thee)

“I missed you.” I whispered pecking Lindir’s lips. “You don’t know how much.” 

“Show me all of you.” Lindir begged. “Your wings, your tail, I want to see the true you.”

I hummed as my wings began to shimmer into existence. My tail slid from my tailbone. They were both bloody red; just like my fathers were. My tail curled itself around Lindir’s thigh. The elf hummed. He took my mouth into his and we kissed softly. My wings fluttered in delight and my tail curled tighter. We chased each other’s lips trying to stay connected. Lindir’s hands glided onto my back caressing where my wings were attached. I threw my head back and purred; my body shivered. Lindir leaned down to pepper my neck in kisses. I giggled and ran my fingers through Lindir’s long hair. 

“Why do you hide yourself?” Lindir asked, mouthing my ear. “Why not show everyone who you really are? This is how I like you.” 

“Not everyone agrees with who I am.” I replied. 

“The past is in the past,” Lindir said. “None of those people are here.”

Suddenly, we both heard someone running down the hall. I made my wings and tail disappear just to see Bilbo run towards us. 

“Thorin and the company are leaving Rivendell. They sent me to fetch you.”

I sighed. “Thank you Master Baggins. I shall accompany you in a moment. “

Bilbo looked at us suspiciously. I swore I could feel the embarrassment seeping through my cheeks. The hobbit smirked and ran off. I laid my head on Lindir’s shoulder. 

“I don’t want to leave.” I complained. “It’s too soon.”

“We’ll see each other again, I promise.” Lindir caressed my cheek.

I picked my bag up from the chair. I fished out my whip. I took it by the handle and twirled it around my body while spinning. I smiled at Lindir all the while. I coiled my whip and put it back in its place. 

“I love it when you dance.” Lindir smiled. “Le melin” (I love you) 

“Le melin,” I echoed through the halls as I ran towards the front entrance. 

I sighed longingly as we walked out of Rivendell. I didn’t see Gandalf come with us which was strange. None of the dwarves gave explanation. We walked for hours finally reaching the Misty Mountains. Rain poured in sheets and lightning flashed. I was absolutely miserable. The dwarves were no better. Poor Master Baggins kept slipping from wearing no boots. Suddenly, our rock ledge began to move. I looked up to see the eerie rocks form a gigantic man. 

“The legends are true!” Bofur cried. “They are giants, stone giants!”

We all rushed to find safety. Our rock ledge really wasn’t a ledge at all. It broke apart between my feet and formed into legs. Half of the company was on one leg and the rest on another. One of the giants threw a boulder at another’s head. Our rock giant rammed itself into another. Both of their legs colliding with one another; my group was nearly crushed against the unforgiving rock. We picked ourselves up desperate for shelter.

“Where’s Bilbo?” I asked looking through the sea of dwarves for the little hobbit. 

I unwillingly looked down. I saw Bilbo wide eyed and desperately clinging to the rock wall. 

“Bilbo,” I cried almost throwing myself down to catch him. 

Bofur held me back. Thorin jumped instead and hoisted Mr. Baggins back onto the rock. I hugged Bilbo once he was back.

“Are you alright?” I asked, holding his shoulders.

Bilbo nodded breathlessly. 

“He should never have come with us!” Thorin spat. “He’s been lost ever since he’s left home.”

The dwarves looked at Thorin in surprise. Bilbo hung his head and I growled.

“Not everyone is what they seem.” I hissed. “I know what harsh words can do to a person. Don’t underestimate him.”

Thorin looked at me defiantly. Fili and Kili found a cave where we could rest and dry. I had an uneasy feeling about the cave. The dwarves looked too irritated to pay me any mind. I blew warm smoke into my hands to warm them up. My stomach growled from not eating enough that day. Everyone began to set their bedrolls for the evening. I looked questioningly at Bilbo; silently asking if I could be next to him. His eyes widened but he nodded. I smiled brightly. I laid my roll beside his. I curled up in a ball immediately falling asleep ignoring my wings’ begging to be released. 

I awoke to the dwarves shouting. I saw the sand next to my mat slip through a crack in the stone. The floor crumbled and we tumbled down into a rickety platform. Suddenly, we were surrounded by icky smelly goblins. They grabbed us all and pulled us towards an unknown destination. However, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Bilbo had slipped out of the goblins’ grip. I yelled and grabbed my whip. I pulled my rapier from my belt and sliced the goblin handling me. I hated the smelly creatures. Annoying and stupid things they were. I flicked my whip around and slashed a few goblins with my sword. My whip circled around us all and the Goblin King caught it in mid-air. I gaped at the creatures’ sheer ugliness and appearance. He demanded the dwarves’ weapons to be taken from them. Now we were weaponless, the Goblin King silenced his subjects before we could do anything. 

“Well, well, well, look who we have here.” The Goblin King sneered. “Who dares to enter armed in my kingdom?”

“Dwarves your malevolence,” a goblin hissed. “They were right on our front porch!”

“This is no mere dwarf!” The King laughed.

The King pulled my whip towards him. I dropped it and was grabbed by two goblins. 

“I got me a pretty thing here.” The king declared, playing with my whip.” Belinda daughter of Slyera, many townsfolk would love to see you burn.”

“Fire doesn’t affect me. You know this.” I spat back struggling against the goblins. 

The king chuckled. “Fire no, but there are other ways to kill dragons.”

I flinched at the mention of dragons. The dwarves looked at me in shock. Thorin looked like he was about to explode.

“Ah, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain, someone has put a pretty price on your head. Just a head, nothing attached.” The goblin king sneered. “Tell the pale orc that his prize has arrived. I think I’ll keep this pretty thing.” 

The goblins pushed me towards the king. I did not want to be some slimy, pompous goblin king’s slave! I roared in anger and broke free. I picked up a sword from the ground and began hacking at the goblins. Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light surrounding us. We fell to the ground momentarily stunned. We were surrounded by darkness, then out of the shadows stepped Gandalf holding his sword and staff. 

“Fight, pick up your swords and fight!” Gandalf bellowed. 

The goblins were absolutely confused. The dwarves managed to retrieve their weapons and began fighting the stunned creatures. The Goblin King was shoved off of the platform and we started to run. I didn’t dare look at any of the dwarves in the eye. I knew that they know what I am now. Or at least that they will have questions when we escape. We picked up our weapons and began to fight. Escaping the goblins was no simple task. We were barricaded by the Goblin King, who was slain by Gandalf. Then we were nearly buried underneath a scaffold that we had ridden down into a ravine. I jumped out before any of the rest. 

“Well, that could’ve been worse.” Bofur cheekily piped up. 

Suddenly, the dead goblin king’s corpse fell top of them. They all groaned.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Dwalin exclaimed.

“Gandalf, Gandalf,” Kili cried as an enormous horde of goblins were rushing towards us. 

“Run, run,” Gandalf repeated. 

We all followed Gandalf out of the mountain. We were soon running on soft grass with healthy vegetation. The wizard counted off all of us and found Mr. Baggins missing.

“Where’s Bilbo?” Gandalf demanded. “Where is our hobbit?”

Everyone looked around. We didn’t see him anywhere. I pinched the bridge of my nose counting the seconds that Bilbo would appear. 

“The Halfling saw his chance and left us!” Thorin declared. “He is long gone.”

‘Three, two one,’ I muttered and pointed to the tree where Bilbo appeared from behind.

“No, no he isn’t.” Bilbo announced himself.

“Bilbo Baggins,” Gandalf breathed a sigh of relief.

“We’d given you up.” Fili said.

“How did you escape the goblins?” Kili asked.

“What does it matter?” Gandalf interrupted. “He’s back.”

“No, it matters, why did you come back?” Thorin insisted. 

“Now, I know you doubt me.” Bilbo started. “I miss my books, my armchair, and my garden. But you see, that is where I belong, that is home to me. Now you, you don’t have one. A home I mean. And I aim to help you get it back if I can.” 

Thorin looked at Bilbo with new respect. Bilbo sharply smiled back. But Thorin’s face grew stony and he snapped his head in my direction.   
“You will tell me what that Goblin king meant about killing dragons.” Thorin dangerously ordered. 

I looked at Gandalf who seemed to have frozen. Thorin stares at me icily. 

I sighed. “Gandalf, I believe it is time.”


End file.
